<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curious Actions by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662806">Curious Actions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hidden Talent, Musical Ability, Musical Talent, Nervousness, Potential Sickness, Speculation, musician - Freeform, tapping, worried team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys notice Hogan is tapping both his feet and hands lately. First they think he's nervous about coming up with a plan. They then think he's sick once he continues tapping after he came up with a plan. What could he possibly have? It's a simple answer and they should've just asked when they were first curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curious Actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little story that I hope you'll like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LeBeau’s POV: <br/>“Think of a way to keep Klink from sending Schultz to the Russian Front?” I asked as he sat at the table with the rest of us. </p><p>“No, not yet,” he sighed as he tapped his hands on the table, “Klink is making this one difficult by confining Schultz to his quarters. Any suggestions?” </p><p>“None sir,” Newkirk said. </p><p>“You’ll think of something boy, I mean sir, you always do,” Carter told him. </p><p>“Carter’s right, it’ll come to you,” Kinch said. </p><p>“I hope you’re right guys,” he said as he looked at us while he tapped his hands, “I’ll be in my quarters if you need anything.” </p><p>“Did anyone else notice him tapping his hands?” I asked once I heard his door shut. </p><p>“I did,” Newkirk answered, “Why do you think he’s doing that?” </p><p>“He could be nervous,” Carter suggested, “I would be nervous if I couldn’t figure out a way to keep Schultz here when we’re running out of time.” </p><p>“Nervous?” I asked, “It’s hard to imagine that Colonel Hogan is nervous.” </p><p>“So what if he is?” Kinch asked, “How are we going to help?” </p><p>“We should stay calm when we’re by him,” Carter answered. </p><p>“Try to make things easy for him too,” Newkirk said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Later in Hogan’s Room-----<br/>Newkirk’s POV: <br/>“You wanted to see us sir?” I asked as we entered his room. </p><p>I silently caught the attention of the guys to look at Colonel Hogan. He was writing out one of his plans again but this time he was tapping his feet. He must be really worked up about something. </p><p>“Yeah, come on in,” he said as I shut the door, “I’ve come up with a way to keep Schultz here.” </p><p>“You have? I mean, I knew you would. Don’t think that I’d ever doubt you sir,” Carter rambled. </p><p>“Carter,” I snapped, trying to get him to shut up before he digs himself a bigger grave. </p><p>“Colonel Hogan!” Schultz yelled as he entered the barracks, “Colonel Hogan!” </p><p>“Speak of the devil,” LeBeau mumbled under his breath. </p><p>“There you are,” Schultz said as he opened the door to Colonel Hogan’s room, “Klink wishes to see you. At once!” </p><p>“What are you doing out of time out Schultz?” Hogan asked as he made his way across the room to Schultz. </p><p>“No. He only let me out to come and get you. He said that all the other guards are on guard duty and I was the only one available,” he explained. </p><p>“Lead the way then,” Hogan said as he gestured to the door. </p><p>“Did you see that?” I asked once the two of them had left, “He was tapping his feet.” </p><p>“Why would he be doing that if he figured out a way to save Schultz? What else could he be nervous about?” LeBeau asked. </p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t even know he’s doing it,” Carter suggested. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Kinch asked. </p><p>“My cousin had something similar,” Carter started, “He had something called Parkinsons. He would shake all the time but could never stop it.” </p><p>“Carter, that’s shaking. The Colonel is deliberately tapping,” I said, “It must be something else.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Same Day. Before Lights Out-----<br/>LeBeau’s POV: <br/>“Colonel Hogan. Can we talk to you for a minute?” I asked as we stood in his doorway. </p><p>“Sure, come on in,” he said as he set his book aside, “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“We just wanted to ask you something,” I said, “We noticed you were tapping your hands and feet earlier. Well, we wanted to know.” </p><p>I stopped myself mid-sentence. I didn’t know how to ask him without feeling like a fool for barging in on his privacy. </p><p>“You see sir,” Newkirk continued, “First we thought you were nervous because you couldn’t figure out a plan for Schultz. But then you were still tapping after you thought of a way to save him, so you couldn’t be nervous.” </p><p>“Carter thought you might have Parkinsons but that deals with shaking and tremors, not deliberate tapping,” Kinch added, “We were wondering why you were tapping?” </p><p>“That’s all?” he asked as he smiled, “You fellas could’ve asked me when you first noticed. It wasn’t anything private or personal.” </p><p>“Why do you keep tapping sir?” Carter asked. </p><p>“It’s very simple,” he said, “I play the drums.” </p><p>“The drums?” I asked, wondering why this is the first time we’re hearing about this. </p><p>“Yeah. I haven’t played in a while so I started tapping,” he answered, “I miss doing it so I thought I’d run through a few songs in my head to see if I still remember how.” </p><p>“We didn’t know you could play the drums Colonel Hogan” Newkirk said, “How come you didn’t say anything?” </p><p>“It wouldn’t have helped in any of our missions. It was quite useless considering everything we’re doing here so I didn’t share it,” he said as he shrugged. </p><p>“Hmm,” Carter said, “I would’ve never thought you’d play the drums sir. Maybe you can show us sometime?” </p><p>“Sure Carter,” he sassed, “I’ll dust off the drum set I keep in my foot locker and show you guys tomorrow.” </p><p>“That’d be great! Can I suggest a song?” he asked, not realizing he was being sarcastic. </p><p>“Come on Carter,” Newkirk said as he pulled him towards the door, “It’s time for bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>